Fire Emblem: Twilight Fates
by MajesticPanda
Summary: Kamui(fem Corrin) tries to stop a senseless war as she tries to convince Hoshido and Nohr that they are not each other enemies. Instead, after meeting Link(who travels for new adventure), she realizes that two evil forces from two different worlds have joined together to overrun her world. This story takes place after Link saved Hyrule and goes through the Revelation playthrough.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic...I've had ideas for other games as well but I decided to take a stab at this one~! Please be nice, all constructive criticism is accepted :) Please enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem, nor any of their amazing and lovable characters**

"-ake u—" Kamui heard a voice calling out to her in the darkness. She realized she had been dreaming and was now stirring awake from that dream.

"Time to wake up, Lady Kamui!" the voice called out once more. Kamui recognized this voice as Flora, one of her maids. She blinked her eyes open to see two of her maids. Sure enough, there was Flora with her twin sister, Felicia.

"Hey, wake up, Lady Kamui!" Felicia urged the young princess. "Up and at 'em!"

"Hrmmm…" Kamui slowly sat up and looked out the window. "What are you talking about," she yawned. "It's still dark outside."

"Listen well, Princess." An older man called to her. It was Gunter, a knight stationed at this fortress for Kamui's protection as well as her twin brother's, Corrin. "It may be dark, but it is indeed morning. You have practice today. Lord Corrin has already completed his training with your older brother." Kamui sighed with her head hung low.

"I have taken the liberty of readying your armor, and, er, pounding out the dents," her butler Jakob announced. "Would you like us to help you get dressed?" he grinned earnestly as if he didn't realize what he was asking.

"N-no, that won't be necessary!" Kamui flinched at this remark of his.

"In any case you must get up."

"Ugh. Fine," Kamui stretched out her back. "I'm still not completely awake though…" Kamui mopped.

"Is that so?" Flora looked at the young princess before looking at her sister. "Oh we can help with that! Felicia, would you please assist me?"

"Sure thing!" Together the two twin maids put a hand on both of Kamui's cheeks as they used their ice power to awaken the princess.

"Waauuugh! Cold, cold, cold!" Kamui cried out as she pulled back her head from their icy cold grip. "I'm awake! Totally awake now!"

"That's how we deal with slugabeds in the Ice Tribe!" Flora smiled smugly.

"Trust me, your brother knows all too well about it!" Felicia giggled. "Just ask him about it!"

 _Earlier that morning_

"Lord Corrin, rise and shine!" Felicia tried awakening the young prince.

"It's time for you to wake up, Lord Corrin," Flora added.

"Five more minutes," Corrin moaned as he rolled over on his stomach and fell back into deep sleep.

"This is unacceptable, Lord Corrin!" Flora went over to yank the covers off of the sleepy prince. "Gods! D-does he wear no clothes while he sleeps?!" Flora's face flushed red but shook her head and waved it off.

"Lord Corrin, Prince Xander is here to train with you. You don't want to keep him waiting do you?" Felicia asked in hopes he would awaken.

"Felicia, it's time we take drastic measures." Flora held up an icy hand as she and her sister each got on either side of the bed. Together, they placed their icy hands on Corrin's bare back.

"GAAUUUAGH!" Corrin shot up in surprise. "Flora! Felicia! When did you- that was freezing cold!"

"Get up right away next time we awaken you," Flora huffed at the sleepyhead prince.

 _Present time_

"Sounds just like him, all right," Kamui sighed. "Still, I wish I could have finished the dream I was having…"

"Interesting," Jakob perked up. "Do tell—what kind of dream was it?"

"It was…strange." Kamui strained to remember. "Some people who looked like Hoshidans kept calling me their sister. But all of my brothers and sisters are here in Nohr…"

"Ah, Lady Kamui, perhaps we should talk about your dream another time?" Flora interrupted.

"It's time for you to get going, milady," Felicia agreed. "Prince Xander is waiting for you!"

"All right." Kamui got up from bed and went to meet her brother.

 _Later_

On the roof tops of the fortress, Xander and Kamui were in the middle of training. Kamui had a tough time holding her own as Xander kept attacking her. With a final hit, Corrin fell on her back.

"Gah!"

"That's our sister for you," Leo, her youngest brother, smirked as he looked over her. "You won't be able to beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Kamui," he teased.

"Are you implying that I'm lazy?" Kamui asked from her spot on the ground, lifting up only her head to see him. She also noticed that his collar was inside out but was too worn out to tell him.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"You're right. Let me just lay here," Kamui readily accepted her defeat as she let her head fall back on the ground.

"You're giving up so soon, Kamui?" Xander sighed heavily. "I expected more of you. You are a princess of Nohr! Pick up your sword and try again."

"But, Xander, I-"

"We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies. Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today…he may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever."

"What?!" Kamui let out a sharp gasp. "Did he really say that? That's insane!" Kamui and Corrin had lived in the Northern Fortress all their lives. They wanted nothing more than to taste freedom. Corrin was inspired by Gunter to officially become a warrior of Nohr and fight amongst his siblings while Kamui wanted nothing more than to see the world with her own eyes. All she could do was imagine what the world looked like through Gunter's stories of his adventures as a knight of Nohr.

"Motivated, are we?" Xander smiled. "Then use that fire to best me in battle, little Princess. If you would see the outside world beyond the view from your window, defeat me. Prove to me that all of the time I've devoted to training you has not been in vain!" Kamui quickly got back up on her feet and prepared to fight once again. She tried attacking her brother, aiming at his unguarded side. "You swing timidly, without resolve." Xander sighed, furrowing his brow, not that it wasn't already deeply furrowed all the time. "You must genuinely try to kill me."

"Xander…" She knew what she must do. Kamui gripped her bronze sword tightly and attacked again. Her attack, however, left her unguarded. "Ngh!" Kamui jumped back and began to pant after getting hit.

"Hmm, looks like that wound needs attention. In that case…" Xander spotted a Dragon Vein and activated it, exposing a healing spot on the roof.

"Ah! There was a Dragon Vein here?" Kamui looked baffled.

"Yes. You should have sensed it as well. The blood of dragons flows in your veins, as it does in all royals. You must learn to harness this draconic power wherever you may find it. Heal your wounds, Kamui, then find the courage to come at me again."

After a while of healing, Kamui charged back at Xander once more. She sped up passed him, attacking his unguarded side and jumped back before he could hit her with another swing of his sword. Xander's guard, in exchange, was now lowered. Kamui saw the opportunity and attacked him once more, swiping at his exposed chest, knocking the prince off his mount.

"GAH!" He fell hard on his back. "Well done, Kamui," he grinned at his sister as he got up. "You're getting stronger every day."

"Thanks Xander, I couldn't have done it without your, uh, tough love." Xander had always been tough on the twins but he had his reasons. For them to grow stronger, Kamui and Corrin had to train rigorously under their eldest brother's training.

"I disagree. I believe you have a natural talent. Someday you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr."

"Now you're just teasing me."

"You know me, Kamui. I never joke about serious matters. I mean what I say. You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in darkness."

"Xander…" Kamui could see he was indeed serious.

"Typical. You do know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?" Leo scoffed in offense.

"Leo, he didn't mean-"

"Calm yourself, little brother. You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you're a talented mage with formidable magic abilities." Kamui remembered how Leo was never good with a sword. He essentially gave up and instead decided to become a mage. His efforts proved fruitful, fortunately, as he grew stronger, strengthening his magic and power.

"Hmm. Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power."

"Oi, Leo," Corrin suddenly entered the scene, joining his three siblings. He had taken the time to cool off, after training with Xander, by eating some breakfast and taking a bath and now he felt refreshed.

"Corrin," Kamui greeted her twin brother.

"There's something you should know," Corrin continued as he stood by his sister.

"Something important enough to derail this conversation?" Leo rolled his eyes.

"Well…your collar is inside out."

"What?!" Leo's arms shot up as he tried to cover his collar with his hands, his face reddening with embarrassment.

"It would appear someone got dressed while still half-asleep," Xander chuckled.

"Ugh! Wh-why didn't anyone tell me something earlier?!" he fled to fix his collar.

"Sorry Leo," Xander was now laughing. "But that sort of thing is what makes you so very lovable."

"Absolutely," Corrin laughed in agreement along with Kamui.

"Hmph…" Just then, Camilla and Elise, the eldest and youngest princesses of Nohr, joined the group of siblings.

"Are you all right, Kamui? Did you get hurt at all during practice?" Camilla asked her sister lovingly. She was always doting on her and Corrin despite treating them like children in the process. "If you did, let me know right away so I can take extra-special care of you."

"I'm perfectly fine, Camilla. As always, thanks for the concern."

"I was worried about you too, Kamui!" Elise cried out.

"I know, Elise. You wouldn't visit me all the time if you didn't care so much, right?"

"Heehee…Do you like when I visit?" Elise giggled innocently.

"Of course! I'm not always allowed to leave this fortress, so visits are all I look forward to!"

"Yaay! I'm so glad to hear that. Spending time with my sister makes me so happy!" Elise lunged herself at Kamui as they spun around a couple times.

"Gah!"

"I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world!"

"Hey, what about me?" Corrin asked with an offended tone.

"Oh don't worry, Corrin! I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world too!"

"I don't think that's how it works," Corrin said as he sweat dropped.

"Elise, when do you intend to behave like the adult that you technically are?" Leo grumbled as he rejoined the group, his collar now fixed.

"Well, I for one think her cheer is a good compliment to this gloomy kingdom, Leo." Camilla defended her youngest sister.

"Well said, Camilla. Every one of you is so dear to me." Kamui said as she held her hands up to her chest as if holding her heart. You've all been so patient and kind since Corrin and I lost out memories… I for one don't mind being quarantined when I'm with you. I'm so grateful to have all of you."

"We are grateful to have you as well. But Kamui, I have some—"

"Let me tell them, Xander!" Camilla stopped her brother from going any further. "We have wonderful news! Father asked us to take the two of you back to the capital!

"Really?!" The twins were overjoyed with this news. It was something they've been longing to hear for a while now.

"Does that mean…" Kamui began but couldn't find the words to finish.

"Yes. It means you can finally leave this drafty fortress," Camilla answered her. "You must have been so lonely all this time, separated from the rest of the world…but now you'll both be free!"

"Isn't that wonderful?!" Elise cried out.

"It…it really is," Kamui couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Elise."

"Wow…We're finally leaving this place," Corrin was still in shock. "…Maybe now I can finally join you all as a soldier fighting for Nohr?"

"There will be plenty of time to discuss the detail with Father, little prince," Xander assured his brother. "Let us depart."

 _Later_

"I hear you can finally leave the fortress," Lilith, another of the twin's maids, greeted. "You must be very happy, Lord Corrin, Lady Kamui. Gunter has asked me to go along with you to the capital so I can look after your horses."

"Glad to hear it!" Corrin beamed at her. "I'd miss you if you weren't coming along too." Out of the three maids, Corrin was closest to Lilith for some odd reason. When she came looking for a job, they became fast friends. Just like Kamui had done with Felicia and Jakob when _they_ first met.

"Lilith, are the horses ready?" Xander asked the blue haired maid.

"Yes, milord. Everything is ready, and the horses seem excited for the trip. They are very fond of Lord Corrin and Lady Kamui from all their time in the stables…"

"Our twins do love animals," Camilla admitted. "Such kindhearted souls…why, Corrin even nursed an injured baby bird back to health one time with Kamui's help!"

"Ah…" Lilith seemed to be pained as she was unable to reply.

"Lilith, is something wrong?" Corrin asked, giving his dear friend a concerned look.

"Oh…no. It's nothing," she hesitated.

"Isn't it obvious, Corrin?" Elise giggled. "Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you!" this caused Lilith to slightly blush.

"Miss me? But she's coming with us."

"Oh right! Well then, I bet she's upset cause she won't have you all to herself anymore. You've always been especially fond of our brother, haven't you, Lilith?" Elise continued in her attempt to tease the two.

"I, er—" Lilith's blush deepened as she failed in her protest.

"As gripping as all this is, we should be on our way. We shouldn't keep Father waiting.

"Yes! Let's go," Kamui perked up, ready to venture into the unknown.

"Flora, you and Felicia will remain here to watch over the fortress," Gunter ordered. "Jakob and I will accompany Lady Kamui and Lord Corrin. We may be gone for some time. Take good care of the place."

"Of course! You may rely on us," Flora nodded.

"Safe travels!" Felicia called out to her masters whom she so dearly loved and had the honor of calling friends. She was going to miss them greatly.

"Thank you," Corrin smiled back at the two maids.

"I hope to see both of you again soon…" Kamui added. "Just not here!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I apologies for the delay, I've been studying for this test for college…bleh**

 **I want you to know that this story wiLL GO ON! I don't want to abandon it…In any case, funny story about this chapter. While I was writing it, I was falling asleep…I got to the point I was starting to doze off but I WAS STILL TYPING x_x then I felt my head start to fall to the side which made me jerk up and I realized I was typing my dream x) I also realized I dream of some weird and random things. ANYWAYS onto the rest of the story! Please enjoy, constructive criticism is always accepted (:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem, nor any of its amazing and lovable characters  
**

As the Nohrian royal siblings traveled to Castle Krakenburg, Kamui and Corrin wondered what their new life would be like living amongst their siblings and where life would take them. Elise told them that they were to hold a banquet in honor of their arrival but the twins were only half listening. They were beyond happy—no words could describe their fluttering feelings as they neared their destination.

* * *

 _At Castle Krakenburg_

* * *

"I see you made it here safely, my children," the King of Nohr, Garon, greeted the twins who have been isolated in the Northern Fortress.

"Yes, Father," Kamui nodded. "Long have we wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again. I feel like I'm dreaming…" Kamui and her brother still couldn't believe they were finally out of that fortress. It was all so sudden.

"It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here," King Garon explained before he turned to face Corrin. "I am told you are now a warrior almost on par with Xander. And your sister does not fall far behind. You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world."

"But father, will they be all right outside of the fortress?" Little Elise asked in concern.

"I worry about that as well," Camilla admitted. "Isn't it dangerous for Corrin and Kamui to live outside the fortress's magical barrier?

"I appreciate your concern, but I earned my way here and I'm ready to fight," Corrin looked over his shoulder back at his sisters before looking at his twin. "And I'm sure Kamui feels the same."

"That's right," Kamui agreed. "We've been training all this time to join you as warriors of Nohr."

"Corrin, Kamui, as you know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido."

"Yes, Father. We have heard as much."

"We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from the two of you."

"We are aware of your expectations, Father," Corrin answered. "And we have trained every day to become more like our siblings." Xander, Camilla, and Leo have always shown their strength in confidence and, as the twins were told through stories, in actual battles. These valiant warriors of Nohr were the true pride of the kingdom, as expected from the royals.

"Hmm…you show promise. But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr. And because you were the first to prove yourself, Corrin, you shall receive a little gift from me." Right before their eyes, a purple glow formed in front of Corrin. The glow then shaped into a sword and floated in the air, awaiting its new master.

"Wow…"

"This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world," the king explained. "With this sword at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease."

"Thank you for this generous gift, Father," Corrin beamed as he took his new sword in hand. "I'll take good care of it."

"Hmm…Generous indeed," Xander said almost concerned about the swords overwhelming power over Corrin.

"Now, let us see you put that sword to its proper use…Bring out the prisoners!"

"Yes, sire!"

"Prisoners?" Kamui asked, furrowing her brow.

"You must prove to me that you are indeed ready to join us as Nohrian warriors. These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see your power with my own eyes. Corrin, use that sword to strike them down."

"But what of me, Father?"

"Someone give this girl a bronze sword. Let us see just what you can do." Kamui was given her weapon and was soon sent to fight alongside her brother.

"I shall join you, milord," Gunter rode up next to Corrin. "My lance arm is perhaps rusty but still serviceable. Jakob, will you assist as well?"

"Naturally. I couldn't allow someone of your advanced years to bear burden alone," Jakob remarked. "Besides, a butler must stand by his master. Lady Kamui, there is no need for you to soil your hands with this filth. Perhaps relax and leave the fighting to us. Afterward, I will prepare you some tea."

"Thank you, Jakob, but that won't be necessary," Kamui laughed.

"Yea," Corrin agreed. "And besides. We're here to prove ourselves to Father firsthand!"

"I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain. What are your names, Nohrian royals?"

"Is this some sort of Hoshidan costume? Announcing your name to the enemy?" Corrin asked his sister knowing what he said was out of everyone else's earshot.

"I dunno," Kamui shrugged. Corrin nodded and cleared his throat.

"I'm Corrin," he answered loud and clear. "And this is my sister, Kamui."

"Corrin, Kamui…Can it be?" One of the prisoners, a ninja, perked up at the sound of their names. He looked troubled for some reason but the royal twins couldn't make sense as to why it was so.

"Huh? Have you heard of us?" Kamui asked the troubled ninja but he remained silent. Instead he introduced himself.

"I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do."

"Kill them all," King Garon ordered back from where he stood. He wanted to be certain that the twins knew what it meant to be a loyal Nohrian warrior. And for that, they were to be merciless like a Nohrian warrior. Before the battle could get anywhere, Kamui noticed something strange.

"Is that…"

"Hm? Is something the matter, milday?" Jakob looked up to his master, noticing that she had already gotten distracted.

"I feel…something emanating from the ground. Could it be?" Kamui had sensed a Dragon Vein close by and activated it.

"Extraordinary! No debris field can stand up to your mighty lineage!" Jakob highly praised the princess.

"Heh…Well done." Garon was almost proud to see his daughter's power firsthand.

"Excellent plan, milady—now we can hide in there and ambush out foes," Gunter suggested.

The battle went on. The twins began to wipe out the enemy as they stayed behind the fortress that Kamui had discovered. They could see Rinkah with a Hoshidan samurai on the west side while the other side was being invaded by Kaze and another samurai. Kamui followed Jakob to attack the samurai on the west, taking him out easily. Gunter and Corrin then headed toward Kaze on the east. Gunter attacked the man with his lance as Corrin followed suit with his new sword, Ganglari. Kaze, now being weakened, stepped back to attack from a distance with his shuriken. As he attacked Corrin, Gunter got in the way in time but only to receive little damage from an attack like that. Soon after Kaze's failed attempt, the Samurai came up to Corrin only to fall by his blade.

Back with Kamui, she was finishing off Rinkah. She didn't want her to bleed so she attacked with the flat of her bronze sword and Jakob followed her lead. Rinkah attempted to fight back with her brass club, only for Kamui to retaliate and strike her down.

"Nohrian scrum…" She grumbled as she laid in defeat. Just after her defeat, more Hoshidan prisoners were released into the arena. Amongst them were more samurai and other swordsmen. Kamui and Jakob began to head toward them as Corrin and Gunter finished off Kaze.

Once again, Kaze tried to attack Corrin only for the boy to block each attack. Corrin however, had a better chance at besting the ninja. With Ganglari, Corrin struck down Kaze who's guard was down after his attack.

"I regret…nothing…" Kaze said as he went limp. "So this is how it ends…"

"That's that," Corrin nodded his head and joined his sister against the rest of the prisoners.

"As I understood it, if we win we're free!" One of the prisoners yelled out.

"Then let's kill these Nohrian dastards!" Another cheered.

"Yeah!"

"Fools," one of the prisoners mumbled to himself. "You really think these guys will keep their word?"

"He's right!" another agreed with the dirty blond, beaten prisoner. "We'll all die either way! But I will fight till the end with honor! For Hoshido!"

They charged at the Nohrian warriors in hopes of finding victory but one by one the Nohrian twins took down each prisoner with the aid of Gunter and Jakob. The only man they were now having trouble with now was the dirty blond prisoner. Despite his unwillingness to live on, he put up a fight with the bronze sword he was given. He didn't mean to fight back, his body just moved on its own. He was moving by instincts that were formed in his previous hardships.

Kamui tried attacking the young man from behind as her brother took him head on but it was futile. This prisoner didn't even have to look back to block her attacks. He was clearly the best of the prisoners, preventing Kamui and Corrin from besting him, even with his injuries from before the fight. Finally, Corrin and the prisoner clashed swords and began to push back on each other. Kamui saw as her brother was sliding back and took the opportunity to attack the undefended swordsman on the back only to find herself crashing into Corrin. The prisoner had ducked out of the way and hit Kamui with the butt of his sword.

"Oof!" The twins landed on the hard floor but quickly hopped back on their feet.

"Lady Kamui!" Jakob came rushing in along with Gunter. The four began attacking the prisoner at all sides. He tried to stand his ground but the young swordsman was becoming overwhelmed. The final blow came from the twins as they used the flat of their swords to throw the prisoner on his back.

"D-damn you…Nohrians," he coughed as he lay in defeat.

"Phew! They're really tough, aren't they?" Kamui sighed in relief now that they beat the prisoners.

"I hope all of Hoshidans aren't this strong." Corrin said as he agreed with his sister.

"Well don't just stand there, idiot boy. Finish them!"

"But, Father…they're beaten," Corrin's eyes widened. "You want to me execute helpless prisoners?"

"You dare question me?! I order you to kill them!"

"No! This is wrong!"

"I won't argue the point any further." The king raised a hand and a powerful attack landed on many samurai.

"Gods!" Kamui cried out. The king prepared another attack on the unnamed swordsman, only for it to be stopped by princess. Her brother was right; It would be wrong to further harm these prisoners when they've already been defeated.

"Hm?" the swordsman looked up in surprise. He was ready to accept his fate, so why? Why did his enemy save him?

"Kamui! What are you—" Elise cried out in horror. All those who disobeyed their father were repaid in death or execution.

"Unbelievable," Xander looked appalled by what his brother just did.

"You would defy me directly, Kamui?!

"Father, please forgive them! They don't yet understand our situation…" Xander protested.

"Fine, Xander, you kill them. And if anyone gets in your way, kill them too."

"Ngh."

"DO IT! KILL THEM ALL!"

"…" Xander walked up to the twins and prisoners. "Stand down, Kamui. If you don't, I will be forced to-"

"No Xander, I won't let you do this," Corrin interfered. The twins went against Xander in hopes of protecting these prisoners. The two of them together, however, were not strong enough to take on their eldest brother. He was just too powerful for the young Nohrian royals. Maybe they were able to take him on during training, but even then he was holding back his full power.

"Why do the two of you refuse? You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies." It was obvious that Xander was pained to raise his sword against his beloved siblings.

"I know," Kamui panted. "But… this is different. These people can't fight anymore. Why not show mercy?"

"That's right!" Corrin backed her up. From the two, he was hurt the most, receiving the blows for his sister. None the less, he was still able to stand. "I won't attack unarmed men. They've been beat. I see no point in continuing any further!"

"Please, don't fight Xander…" Camilla pleaded the twins. "My dear sweet brother and sister…"

"No, no, no!" Elise cried in the sidelines. "Leo, what should we do?" she tugged onto her brother's sleeve.

"Why does this fall to me?" Leo sighed as he shook his head. He raised his hand and attacked the remaining prisoners, Rinkah Kaze and the swordsman. To the twins' horror, the three laid limp on the ground.

"No," Kamui gasped as she turned to bury her face in her brother's shoulder to avoid looking at the prisoners' bodies.

"Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted siblings," Leo walked up to his father in satisfaction.

"Hmph." The king grunted in disappointment. His children were to prove their loyalty and failed. They had to be punished.

"I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of them…"

"Enough!" Garon's voice roared throughout the room. "I will consider the matter later." With that, he left the room without another word.

"Leo!" Kamui ran up to her brother, tear streaks still visible on her fave. "How could you?! They were beaten! There was no reason to execute them!"

"Agreed. Now hush."

"Leo, did you—" Corrin began but was soon cut off.

"Enough, both of you. The battle is over," Xander scolded his siblings, silencing all three. "Mark my words, you two… One day an act of kindness may be the death of you."

"Perhaps, but if I'm kind, I will die without regrets," Corrin replied, not looking up at his eldest brother. Kamui knew all too well that this was true. Corrin was always kind no matter what. She remembers when they would fight as children and Corrin, despite Kamui's rage and tantrums, was always kind and forgiving. She hadn't realized it at the time, but Corrin had always looked out for his sister. But she was now older and wiser, aware of her brother's kindness. The very thought always brought a smile on her face.

"…Well said. Guard! I would examine the prisoners' belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

"Leo, your spell…" Kamui looked back at her youngest brother.

"Was only enough to weaken them, yes." He explained. "I should have followed Father's orders. But Camilla and Elise always make such a fuss when I do anything to upset you or Corrin."

"Thank you, Leo," Corrin smiled. "I'm sorry for teasing you about your collar."

"You can repay me by not mentioning it again," he sighed as Kamui giggled.

"Right." Corrin laughed.

"That was great, Brother!" Elise praised Leo as she jumped with joy.

"It was, but I doubt this will be the last we hear of this. Father never forgets a slight" Camilla explained worriedly.

* * *

Later in the evening, when the prisoners awakened, Xander had taken them outside to free them.

"Listen well," Xander began as he stood before Rinkah, Kaze, and the unnamed swordsman. "It is only by the kind hearts of my siblings that have bought your freedom. Disappear now, lest you be spotted by our king." The green haired ninja stayed silent before nodding and soon ran off.

"Tch. I am not a hostage to be freed," Rinkah spat at the crown prince. "You said your names were Corrin and Kamui? When next we meet I will make you pay for this humiliation!"

"I was hoping the next time we met," Kamui began earnestly. "It could be as friends."

"Softhearted fools! I am a Hoshidan warrior. You do not understand what you suggest."

"We understand that right now Hoshido and Nohr are at war," Kamui protested. "But I'm trying to plan ahead for the day the war is over and we can live in peace."

"We don't need your pity," the swordsman spat at her. This was the first time the princess noticed his features. His cobalt eyes seemed distant and hollow but at the same time with rage. His brown bangs covered most of his face and his hair covered his pierced ears during the battle. It was only now that she noticed that they were pointed, just like hers. "I've gone through enough already and on top of that I received nothing but the warm embrace of you Nohrians," he continued with a sarcastic tone.

"I've heard rumors of a sheltered Nohrian prince and princess who knew nothing of the world." Rinkah went on. "I see the rumors are true. If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the error of your ways."

"We just couldn't bear to see you fall," Kamui protested once more.

"In any case," Corrin began. "We fight on _our_ honor." If that meant disobeying direct orders from their father, then so be it. The swordsman shook his head at the prince's comment, refusing to believe is innocent act.

"You really are fools," Rinkah sighed before running off as the swordsman followed suit.

"Don't listen to them," Xander said as he placed a hand on each of the twins' shoulders. "It isn't wrong to work by your own beliefs. Just be careful in the future, especially when standing up against Father. I do not wish to see either of you punished because of your beliefs."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hullo everyone, and welcome back to another chapter of Fire Emblem: Twilight Fates! I think I have decided to update each week but with everything going on we'll see how that goes x) Once again, constructive criticism is always accepted… Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem, nor any of its amazing and lovable characters**

* * *

Deep in the dungeons of Nohr, a prisoner was kept in chains. He was suspected to be a filthy Hoshidan spy and was now taken into custody for information. The Nohrian guard came in to check up on him once again. The tortured prisoner, however, didn't so much as look up. As he spent his time in Nohr, he helped those who were mistreated by the Nohrian officials. Soon enough, that young man found himself marked a traitor and a spy and was forcefully taken away. He fully understood that Nohr was under the rule of a ruthless king who would stop at nothing to keep everything the way he wanted—under his complete control.

"I have orders of sending you up," the guard announced as three more soldiers came in to unchain him. "I hear you can buy your freedom this time." The prisoner had no idea as to what the guard meant, nor did he care. He merely followed, allowing the guards to escort him to another room. He found himself with a group of other prisoners who were armed. Soon he was given a bronze sword himself. "Fight. If you win, you are free," the prison guard explained. "You lose, you die."

The prisoners were thrown into an arena, forced to fight. The dirty blond haired man later was bested and accepted his death, only to be spared by Nohrian royals, of all people. After being freed, the young swordsman fled the capital completely unarmed. He didn't know where he was going nor where he was. All he knew was the Nohrian capital was behind him and the farther he went in the opposite direction, the better. He thought back at the Nohrian royals. They defended and vouched for his life as well as for the man and woman chained up next to him. He didn't know why the royal twins saved them nor did he know how to feel about it. All he could do now was move on and hope he'd never have to see another Nohrian again.

* * *

 _At Castle Krakenburg_

* * *

"All right. Let's go in there together. I'll help as much as possible." Elise smiled up at her two favorite siblings. "This is our father we're talking about. He has to forgive you, right?"

"Thanks, Elise. I hope you're right," Kamui smiled back at her youngest sister. She and Corrin were on their way to apologize for disobeying orders but before that, Jakob didn't allow them to leave until they had a cup of tea. He said it was to calm their nerves before confronting their father again, but they still had to gather allot of courage to do so. Even after talking it over, the twins couldn't understand their father's logic of showing no mercy. In their hearts they felt it was wrong which caused them to behave out of their father's orders. However, they weren't sure if their father would forgive them.

"All right. Deep breath, and…here we go." The three were now at the door of the throne room. "Father! We have something we need to talk to you about!"

"Gah hah ha!" Their father let out a hefty laugh.

"Father?" Corrin called out.

"It sounds like he's with someone… maybe we should come back later." Elise suggested as they all began to move away from the door.

"Hmph! Who's there?" King Garon snarled upon hearing voices from beyond his door.

"Oh! Sorry to bother you, Father…" Kamui answered immediately.

"We apologize for the inconvenience," Corrin added.

"Yes, we apologize if this isn't a good time," Elise concluded as she backed up the twins.

"What do you three want?"

"Father, we're here to apologize. Right Kamui?" Corrin explained.

"Yes, that's right. We're sorry for questioning you."

"You may enter." The three entered the throne room to find their father alone. How could that be? Was he not speaking to someone just moments ago?

"Corrin, Kamui…" the two snapped out of their curiosity and into reality. "You disobeyed a direct order from me. Ordinarily you would not still be alive."

"I understand…" Corrin looked down in shame as his sister spoke for them.

"No! father, I can explain—" Elise attempted to protest but was silenced.

"Silence! As you are my children, I will grant you some leeway. I have something in mind for you. A mission. If you complete this task successfully, I will pardon your crimes in full."

"Really?! What sort of mission?" Corrin's head shot up, intent on completing this mission in question.

"There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshidan border," the king began to explain. "I wish to know if the building there remains serviceable. You are to travel to the scene and inspect the premises. No battle will be required. Do you understand? I won't tolerate being disappointed twice…"

"Yes, Father. It shall be done." Corrin agrees to this as his sister nodded in agreement.

Later, the news spread to the rest of their siblings as they joined the twins in the throne room.

"Darling, are you sure you're going to be OK out there?" Camilla asked the twins. "I don't like this…"

"Of course! Please don't worry. It's just an abandoned fort." Corrin waved his hand like it was no big deal.

"You're acting rather casual about this. It isn't like Father to be so forgiving…" Leo warned.

"Huh? What do you mean, Leo?" Kamui asked quizzically.

"That's enough, Leo! Don't be so worried all the time, sheesh." Elise scolded. "And don't even try to scare them before the mission!" She slapped Leo over the head at this final remark.

"Hey!" he yelled out in pain. "That's not necessary."

"I suppose I'll just have to come along," Camilla decided, ignoring her siblings' quarrel. "That way I know they will be safe."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," a voice contradicted the purple haired princess. Everyone looked over to see who it was.

"Why ever not, Iago?" Camilla questioned the dark haired man.

"Lady Camilla, king Garon intends this expedition as a test of sorts. As his top advisor, I have been entrusted with coordinating this mission. He would like to know whether they are worthy… after all the twins ARE a part of the royal lineage. Therefore, your assistance would simply muddy the results."

"Understood," Kamui nodded. "Camilla, Corrin and I need to do this all by ourselves. Surely you understand."

"Not all by yourselves, Kamui," King Garon just then joined his children and Iago.

"Father! I didn't see you there," Kamui spin around to see her father.

"Rest assured, I don't intend to send you both out there completely defenseless." Just then a large buff and bald man came from behind the king.

"…Milady. Milord." He bowed his head slightly at the twin royals.

"This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior and will ensure no trouble befalls you," King Garon explained. "You will be allowed two days to rest until you are to move out. Go, rest up my children."

"Thank you, Father." Corrin said as he accepted his father's decision.

"Hmm…" Xander's brow furrowed as he approached his siblings. "I'd be wary of that man if I were you," he warned them.

"Why do you say that?" Kamui whispered back to him.

"He's a criminal. A murderer and scoundrel. I arrested him myself, years ago." Xander thought back to before Hans was arrested.

He had received reports of a slaughter in the capital. Xander took his troops to investigate who may have done such a thing. Was this perhaps the works of Hoshidans? He didn't know but he had to find out. He reached where he had received the reporting from to find that the one's responsible for the crime held hostages. The barred doors had to be forced open, only to find within the darkness, nothing but death. The stench of blood filled Xander's nose as he made his way through. There he was, Hans, covered in blood, laughing maniacally. How could all of this been done by just one man? Xander had him arrested and locked away for torturous punishment. He expected anything—execution, even-but nothing could prepare Xander for what his father had decided to do. King Garon made Hans a veteran warrior. He stated that he saw potential in this man, no, monster.

"Father seems to think he's rehabilitated," Xander continued as he shook away the bitter memories. "But I'm not so sure." He saw the same crazed look in Hans' eyes now as he did years ago. "That said, he is a formidable soldier."

"I see," the twins nodded, aware of the risk they are to take. With that said and done, Elise diverted their attention from all the gloom.

"Corrin! Kamui! You better rest up. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!"

"And what would that be?" Corrin laughed as his little sister clung to his arm.

"The banquet of course, silly! Don't you remember?" the little blond princess reminded him.

"Oh, that's right."

"You've never been to a banquet before, have you?" Camilla asked the twins. "Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy it none the less! Now go get some rest."

The twins did as they were told and went to their own rooms. The banquet was dedicated to them specifically, in honor of their return. It would be a shame if they were too tired to attend their own banquet.

 _The next day_

The castle was hectic with preparations for the banquet. The maids went around, preparing the ballroom while the cooks cooked food enough for the entire population of the kingdom. Meanwhile, Kamui and Corrin were being fitted in their clothing.

"Oh, Lady Kamui," Jakob smiled upon his master. "You look simply beautiful. As expected from a princess."

"Thank you, Jakob." Kamui smiled in return. She wore a light grey and royal blue dress, similar to her armor's colors. Her long, sleek, sleeves were cut down exposing some of her chest and shoulders. The top half of her dress was smoothed out to hug her body while her dark blue cape draped over her ruffled skirt. She spun in her dress to show it off, causing her skirt and cape to twirl around her. "Do you know if Corrin is ready yet?"

"I regret to say that I don't," Jakob shook his head. "Allow me to go check." He then left Kamui's room to check up on Corrin who was just finishing getting dressed.

"Thank you, Lilith," the young blond prince thanked his blue haired maid as she helped him with his cape. He gave her an affectionate smile before averting his gaze. "I'm sure you would have preferred to help Kamui get ready."

"It's no problem at all, milord," she smiled. "I enjoy being of use to you." Corrin returned the smile fondly but the fair maid shied away.

"Ah, milord," Jakob came in to see Corrin. Lilith quickly pushed herself away from the prince as soon as the door swung open. "I see that you are ready. You have all the makings of a fine prince," he praised his beloved master. "Doesn't he, Lilith?"

"Oh!" Lilith was caught off guard with this question, causing her to blush immensely.

"Thank you, Jakob," Corrin laughed.

"Lady Kamui is ready as well. Let's be on our way so that you may both be announced at your party." The twins reunited as they were presented to their guests. Never have they seen so many people in once place in their lives. It was a bit overwhelming but at the same time it was exhilarating. They began to mingle with the people, getting to know what kind of kingdom their father reined over. The night went on as they danced, laughed, and drank the night away.

"He looks genuinely happy," Kamui laughed as she looked over her twin brother.

"I have never seen Xander drink this much in a while," Camilla sighed. "I only hope those three won't over do it." Leo, Xander, and Corrin were sitting together, popping open bottle after bottle.

"Yea," Kamui agreed with her older sister. "This is Corrin's first time drinking…that is, unless he has something to tell me."

"Joyous it is to have you with us, Corrin," Xander raised a cup as he cheered. "A toast to you and Kamui. May the two of you find the taste of freedom satisfying!" with that, the three drank from their own glass.

"Agreed," Leo said as he poured them another drink. "I can't imagine what it may have been like to live trapped and isolated from the rest of the world."

"Oh trust me," Corrin said after gulping down his drink. "You don't want to know." Leo saw his brother's now empty glass and poured him another drink.

"You're right," he agreed. "I'm not sure I do." The three drank from their cup again and found they were out of booze.

"Oi! Bring us another bottle!" Xander ordered. Another bottle was brought over to them and they more than happily popped it open. After another glass, Corrin got up from his seat.

"You know what," he asked, partially slurring, as he held the bottle and his glass. "I want to dance! Who's with me?" Corrin and Leo stood on the table and began to hop around and dance to the music. They sung bards of Nohrian heroes and legends all while Xander clapped along to the beat, cheering his younger brothers on. The two brothers faced in opposite directions as they hooked arms and danced in a circle and switched directions when there was a change in verse.

"Ah, they've finally lost it," Kamui laughed as she and Camilla watched over their brothers.

"It's been too long since I've seen them like this," Camilla sighed.''

"What, wild and free?" Kamui joked.

"…Happy." Camilla corrected her dear sister. Kamui's smile began to fade realizing that it was true. They were in the middle of a war but that didn't stop them from being happy. This was a part after all, for her and her brother, so she may as well enjoy it.

After the boys somewhat settled down, Elise appeared. She had approached Leo to ask him something but he let out an unexpected shriek and yelled out spider, over and over. It was clear he was starting to hallucinate from all the alcohol he took in, especially describing Elise as a hairy, hideous, eight legged beast.

"Leo, wait!" Elise called out as she chased him. "I just want a huuuuug!" It was not every day a girl could exact revenge on her brother who always seemed to pick on her. Kamui and Camilla couldn't hold in their laughter as Xander and Corrin tried to follow their youngest siblings.

"It's ok *hic* Leo," Xander tried to reassure his baby brother. "No need...to fear *hic*"

"Yeaaaaah, it's only Eliiiise," Corrin tried to tell his brother as he stumbled toward the two.

"Corrin, you should really sit down," Camilla cautioned her brother as he grabbed on to a table to stabilize himself. He was dizzy and felt lightheaded from all the alcohol.

"N-no… I'm *hic* fine," Corrin waved her off.

"Corrin, you're drunk," Kamui told her twin. "Your current condition isn't exactly the definition of 'fine'."

"I'm not drunk," he slurred back. "I'm just *burp* Oh gods!" Corrin felt his stomach churn. He ran to a corner and began to hurl. "BLAUUURGH"

"Ah, you really should get some rest now," Kamui suggested as she sweat dropped.

"Y-yea. I think you're right," he said as he wiped his mouth. Camilla and Kamui each took one of his arms and helped him to his room while Xander was still chasing after Elise and Leo.

"Stand down, you foul beast," Leo warned as he held up a ladle from the punch bowl. "Don't make me use this!" Elise only laughed at his reactions.

"Heehee." The princess inched closer to Leo when suddenly Xander grabbed him from behind.

"Gotcha!" he shouted as he wrapped his arms around his surprised brother

"Guaagh!"

"HAHA! You should see the look on your face!" Elise broke out and laughed hysterically at her now pale and fainted brother.

"Well, that does it," Xander said as he hauled his brother over his shoulder. "Time…for bed *hic*"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Enjoy my newest chapter… constructive criticism is always welcomed (:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem, nor any of its amazing and lovable characters**

* * *

The next morning after their banquet, Corrin woke up with an awful headache. He was hung over big time from the night before. Lilith suggested he take a bath upon awakening him. Corrin soaked in the water for a little longer before getting out of the tub.

"Lord Corrin, your clothes are ready," Lilith announced as she entered the bathing room.

"Ah, thank you, Lilith." Corrin rose from his bath and went for his towel. Lilith's face went crimson red in an instant.

"L-Lord Corrin!" she shrieked. "Could you not have waited for me to turn away?"

"Really, Lilith," Corrin laughed lightly at her embarrassment. "I think you've seen me enough times to be used to it already." He said as he began to dry himself, starting with his hair. Lilith had always taken care of Corrin since she first became a maid for the royal twins. Seeing that he had clothes to change into was part of her job as well as servicing him if he needed a towel and such. She never was going to get used to seeing a naked man no matter how many times or what her job demands.

"I-in any case," she continued as she turned away, stealing slight glimpses of Corrin's shimmering, fit, sleek, body. The water droplets over his skin glistened with even the slightest movement of his muscles. "Y-your clothes a-are laid out and ready, m-milord!"

"Thank you, Lilith," Corrin said from under his towel before looking up at her. "Do you mind helping me dry up?" the devious prince smirked. He knew she was secretly starring at him and decided to let her know as he held out the towel for her to take. Lilith's heart skipped a beat as she began to protest.

"Wh- I…I think you are more than capable of doing so yourself, Lord Corrin!" Lilith stuttered as her blush made her entire face go red.

* * *

" _It's an order, Lilith." Corrin said seductively as he lured her in with his eyes. The blue haired maid went into her own little fantasy. She took the towel from him and began to gently pat him dry with it, her blush deepening as she went down. "Hey," Corrin scolded her. "Are you really going to reach that far down?"_

* * *

"Fine," Corrin's laughter brought the maid back into reality. Realizing what she had just imagined, Lilith's face really was now a deep crimson red but he didn't seem to notice as he continued. "Do you mind asking Jakob to bring me some tea?"

"Sure thing, milord," she replied as she patted her heated cheeks, hoping for the redness to go down.

 _In Kamui's chambers_

"Lady Kamui, it would be wise to prepare for tomorrow's journey," Gunter suggested as Jakob poured the princess some tea.

"Thank you, Jakob."

"Anything for you, milady," he smiled.

"I'm concerned about what Xander told me the other day," Kamui said as she sipped for her tea.

"And what's that, milady," Gunter asked and was now all ears.

"He told me something about Hans. Why would father send such a man with us?"

"Fear not, Lady Kamui. Jakob and I will be accompanying you."

"Yes," Kamui didn't know what to say except "Thank you." Just then Lilith came into the room.

"Jakob, Lord Corrin would like some tea now," she announced.

"Yes, I was just on my way," he said as grabbed the tray and began to leave. "Let me know if you need anything else, milady."

"Of course," Kamui nodded as the butler left the room. "Anyway, I should really be worrying about what to bring with us like you said, Gunter," she went on as she finished her tea.

"Allow me to assist you," the old knight offered.

"Lilith, let my brother know that we'll be in the armory."

"Of course, Lady Kamui."

* * *

The day soon came when the twins were to set out on their mission. Kamui and Corrin made sure they had made the proper preparations and were now ready to set out.

"Do be careful my dears," Camilla said as she hugged Kamui. "You'd better come back home safe, you hear?" She was now hugging Corrin tightly.

"Ack! C-Camilla…choking!" Corrin said, barely able to choke out the words.

"Oh, terribly sorry dear," she smiled as she released her beloved brother.

"Safe travels," Leo patted the two on the back as Elise came to give them a hug herself.

"Good luck out there! I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Don't worry," Kamui laughed. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah, Gunter and Jakob are coming with us too so we'll be perfectly safe," Corrin added in reassurance.

"Just be prepared for anything," Xander cautioned the twins.

"We will," Corrin nodded as he remembered what his brother had told him about Hans.

"Shall we go?" Gunter suggested. "The sooner we take our leave, the sooner we may return."

"Agreed," Kamui nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

After a few days of traveling, the group of five arrived at their destination, The Bottomless Canyon. The land was barren and gloomy, while the sky was swirling with thunder storms. There was a certain gloom in even the air that gave Kamui an uneasy feeling about it all.

"Wow… is this it?" Corrin asked as the group climbed over a bridge above the dark and menacing abyss. "The Bottomless Canyon?"

"Yes," Gunter answered the young prince. "It's the natural boundary diving Nohr and Hoshido."

"It can't really be bottomless, can it?" Kamui worriedly looked down at the pool of shadows as she inched closer to her brother for comfort.

"Let the eternal darkness below be your answer," Gunter replied, oblivious to her fear. "Those who fall in never return… I truly despise this place. Something about the land around here just isn't right. The sky here is always dark and foreboding, and lighting strikes all who fly across. This is clearly the place us mortals were never meant to enter. Normally we'd go around… but the for that King Garon wants surveyed is right over there."

"Oh, it's not so bad," Corrin waved it off. "Or perhaps I'm just happy to be outside in the fresh air! Compared to the inside of that fortress, this is downright exciting. Right, Kamui?"

"Well, I guess when you put it that way," Kamui said as she began to ease up. "I suppose I do see your point."

"Ha! That certainly puts things in perspective, milord," Gunter chuckled. "Come, let's proceed." The group moved along over the rickety bridge only to be stopped by a Hoshidan soldier at the end of the bridge. "Blast! It looks like this fort isn't as abandoned as we thought," Gunter cursed as he looked over at the fort which was surrounded by Hoshidan soldiers. "Why the devil is this place crawling with Hoshidans?"

"Hold on! Do not advance any farther, soldier of Nohr," one of the Hoshidans warned.

"Crossing that bridge is a violation of our border treaty," the leader of the army, Omozu, stated. "Turn back at once, or we'll be forced to attack!"

"What should we do," Jakob asked the twins.

"We're not here to fight," Kamui answered. "I suppose we'll have to turn back and report to Father."

"A wise decision, milady," Gunter agreed as he began to turn back.

"Who asked you, old man?" Hans spat back.

"What?!" Hans ran passed Gunter and went after the Hoshidan blocking their way.

"Hans stop!" Corrin called out but was ignored by the heathen.

"Gyaah!" He let out a battle cry as he struck down the Hoshidan in one heavy swipe of his mighty axe.

"AAAAGH!" The Hoshidan fell to the ground and laid in a pool of his own blood.

"Ah ha ha! Die, scumbags!" Hans cheered himself on.

"You'll…pay for this!" Omozu yelled out in outrage.

"Hans, what are you doing?!" Kamui scolded. "We had no reason to engage these troops!"

"Pfft." Hans rolled his eyes.

"We should have tried diplomacy first. We weren't sent here to fight!"

"Speak for yourself, weakling," Hans cackled as he ran on ahead.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Soldiers of Hoshido, hear me!" Omozu rallied his army. "Do not leave a single Nohrian alive!"

"Prepare to attack!" another soldier yelled out.

"Argh! Looks like there's no getting out of this now," Gunter shook his head. "Get ready to fight, Your Majesties."

The four went after Hans and faced a group of Hoshidans. Just beyond the group was a bridge connecting to the other side of the canyon where the fort was at. One soldier approached Kamui with his bronze katana and slashed at her. Kamui wasn't able to dodge in time, but was only grazed by the attack. The princess retaliated with a swipe of her bronze sword and slashed at the soldier's chest, followed by a jab of Gunter's spear who came in to support her. Another Hoshidan ran up to her only to receive the same deadly results as his companion.

"Thanks, Gunter," Kamui looked back at her guardian. "I can always count on you." Meanwhile, Corrin and Jakob took care of the rest of the soldiers with Ganglari and Jakob's daggers.

"I'm afraid the enemy's position across that bridge may be impenetrable," Gunter analyzed the group from beyond the bridge. "We've got to look for another way across.

"I think I sense a Dragon Vein," Kamui said as she looked to the south of their position.

"Me too," Corrin added. "Two of them just over there!" The twins made their way down, followed by all but Hans who went head on into the group of Hoshidans across the bridge.

"Gyaah!" He attacked Hoshidan by Hoshidan with his iron axe. "Die!" Soon, it was becoming too much for him as he took in the various attacks. Meanwhile, Kamui had reached the first Dragon Vain and activated it.

"Gods! Did you see what just happened to the cliff?" Omozu cried out in shock. A bridge had just formed out of nowhere from cliff to cliff. "Who are we dealing with here?" Gunter and Kamui went off and over the bridge as Corrin and Jakob headed to the second Dragon Vain. Back with Hans, he was finally struck down by the Hoshidans.

"Bwahaha! Looks like I've done enough damage for the time being," he cackled to himself as he ran away. "Time to lay low and see how this all plays out…"

"That Nohrian craven!" one of the Hoshidan soldiers waved a fist in the air at him.

"We're almost there," Kamui announced as she and Gunter were approached by an archer who attacked Gunter. "Gunter, are you alright?"

"Yes, milady," Gunter assured the princess. "It was just a graze." He then ran up to the archer and with a jab of his lance, Gunter took down the Hoshidan archer and went on as Corrin and Jakob took out the group of soldiers in the South. Each soldier was only able to barely leave scratches on Corrin or none at all. He was much faster than them and was able to effectively take down his enemies with Ganglari and Jakob's support with his daggers. As Corrin attacked from close range, Jakob assisted him by attacking from a long range. The prince was soon approached by and archer and barely missed his unaware target. Only a lock of Corrin's hair was cut off as the Hoshidan's arrow missed his head. Luckily, before the archer could pull out another arrow, Jakob took out the dastard that dared harm his master.

"Woah," Corrin looked at his butler wide eyed. "Thanks, Jakob. I seriously could have died there."

"Please do be more careful, Lord Corrin," Jakob warned the prince. "You may be strong and skilled, but you need to pay attention. I regret to say that I may not always be there to look after you. Oh, just the thought puts me off!"

"Don't worry, Jakob," Corrin laughed it off. "You're not losing me THAT easily!" The prince then approached another incoming group of Hoshidans, striking down each one with ease while Jakob took care of the archers and assisted his master from a distance.

Meanwhile, Kamui and Gunter were approaching the fort, taking down it's defenses. Finally, they reached their leader, Omozu.

"Do you even realize what you've done here today?" he growled at the Nohrian invaders. "Hoshido won't stand for unprovoked attacks like this. Revenge will be ours!" With that, he attacked Gunter with his brass shuriken but they were ineffective. Gunter's armor withstood the attacks as he went in for a jab followed by Kamui's own attack with her bronze sword, taking down the enemy. "Damn you!" he cursed as he fell to the ground. "This isn't over…" those were his final words.

"I'll go make sure there are no more inside," Gunter said as we went into the fort.

"Look! More troops are arriving from the south!" Jakob warned as he and Corrin made their way down to the Pegasus knights.

"Reinforcements… take caution, you two!" Kamui called out to them.

The two effectively took out the knights without a struggle, using the trees as an advantage for defenses. Soon they returned to Kamui's side.

"This isn't what I had in mind…" the young princess sighed.

"Yes, I know." Corrin put a hand on her shoulder. "But at least we've completed Father's mission." There he goes again. Corrin was always seeing the bright side of things. Kamui only wished to be more like her "glass half full" brother. Suddenly a group of Hoshidan soldiers appeared from the south.

"You're the leader of these troops?" a red haired ninja looked over the twins in disbelief. "Pah. You're like little children using wooden sticks as swords."

"Who are you?" Corrin asked defensively.

"My name is Saizo," the ninja answered vigorously. "I've come to claim your lives."

"Hey! Everyone! We're still under attack!" the prince warned as put up his guard.

"Destroy them!" Saizo ordered his troops as he ran up to the twins.

"I won't allow it!" A familiar voice intervened and stopped the attack.

"What?! This must be their real commander…" Saizo realized, almost shocked by the sudden entrance.

"What's going on here, you two?"

"Xander!" Kamui cried out, happy to see her big brother came to the rescue.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Corrin asked him, also happy to see his eldest brother.

"We've arrived just in time," Leo strode in with his two other sisters. "Your luck never runs out, does it?" He smiled upon his two siblings.

"Well, it must have to do something with our ultra-twin luck," Kamui joked with her younger brother.

"Are you two all right?" Camilla flew in with her wyvern. "I was so worried about you."

"We're all here for you two!" Elise chimed in.

"Thank you, everyone," Corrin thanked his siblings.

"Um, before we get too carried away…we ARE under attack." Kamui brought everyone back to their senses. It was a surprise that the Hoshidans didn't even bother to attack them while they were distracted. It was as if they were paused in time, but she didn't question it.

"Who dares attack my beloved brother and sister?" Camilla's smile turned into a battle thirsty one. "I'll have their heads on a platter!"

"We're not hurt, Camilla," Corrin answered his vengeful sister.

"But, darling…it's the thought that counts!" Camilla smiled evilly as she flew off into the fray, slaughtering soldier by soldier mercilessly.

"I never knew Camilla could be so…ruthless…" Kamui looked at her sister fly around with wide eyes.

"Heehee! That's right, you've never seen her on the battlefield before," Elise giggled.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side," Corrin made a mental note as he sweat dropped. His sister would make a scary opponent.

"This is not going well…" Saizo mumbled to himself as Camilla alone decimated the reinforcement army. Just then, a woman came running in.

"Saizo! What's wrong? What's our status?" she asked the masked, ninja.

"I misjudged the situation. We're outnumbered," Saizo replied to his companion. "Kagero, do we have anyone else on the way?"

"Affirmative. Lord Ryoma is right behind me."

"Ahh… then I think this battle is as good as won."

"It looks like more Hoshidan reinforcements are on the way," Xander warned his siblings.

"Indeed… What should we do?" Leo asked as he took his place by his brother.

"Well, Corrin and Kamui are safe, and the fort's condition has been evaluated," Xander began. "There's no reason to engage Hoshido further at this point. Corrin, Kamui, you take the lead with Gunter. We'll follow close behind."

"Will do," Kamui answered as she went on ahead.

* * *

 **Sooo since my first playthrough in FE Fates, I used male Corrin and honestly, I liked the thought of him and Lilith being together….UNTIL I FOUND OUT WHAT SHE REALLY WAS (/O_O)/ (even though they barely showed her when she was actually a maid…) I also like Corrin x Felicia but this is what I stuck with. Until next time,**

 **Majestic Panda, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome back! The beginning of this chapter picks up just after Xander and the Nohrian royal siblings came to the twins' rescue. They flee the Bottomless Canyon, leaving the Nohrian royals to handle the Hoshidan reinforcements. Please enjoy! Constructive criticism is always accepted**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem, nor any of its amazing and lovable characters**

* * *

"Thank you, Xander," Corrin called back at his brother as he followed his twin. The two were followed by Gunter and Jakob as they went back to the rickety bridge over the canyon. When Gunter rode ahead of the group, Kamui looked back at who was behind her.

"Gunter, have you seen Jakob?" She asked as she saw her butler was missing. "He was here a second ago…"

"I'm sure he's right behind us," Gunter slowed as the twins caught up to him. "Now hurry up. I can't stand being on this bridge a moment longer." It was ironic how Gunter was a fearless knight of Nohr and here he was, showing his fear of the Bottomless Canyon and distrust for the bridge. Suddenly, Hans came running up to them from the opposite side of the bridge.

"Don't worry—you won't have to stand there much longer," the large man smiled coldly.

"Hans!" Kamui was surprised to see him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gunter questioned the man's insult.

"Less talk. More death." Hans ran up to Gunter and slashed him with brute force, causing Gunter to fall off the bridge with his horse.

"Hans, no!" Kamui cried out.

"Gunter!" Corrin and Kamui ran to where Gunter fell. The old knight, however, was out of view, swallowed by the darkness. "Why are you doing this?" Corrin looked at Hans, rage shown in his eyes. "Your own ally…"

"You coward," Kamui spat at Hans. "How could you do this?!" She seemed almost like a rabid animal with rage.

"Aww, did I knock your babysitter into the ditch?" Hans taunted the prince. "Here—you can meet up with him at the bottom!" Kamui's anger was reaching its limit when suddenly her arm began to transform.

"You'll pay for this!" She yelled back at the shocked man.

"What?!" Hans' eyes widened. "What kind of…freak…are you?" Kamui's face was then transformed as well as she went on to attack Hans with a strange series of attacks. Corrin had never seen anything like it. Had his sister always been able to do this?

"It can't be…" Hans panted as Kamui's transformation faded away.

"I want answers, Hans! Why are you doing this? Why did you provoke the Hoshidans?" the princess demanded. "And why did you kill Gunter?" she was screaming at the top of her lungs by now. "Answer me!"

"I was just…just following order. King Garon's orders," Hans stammered as he answered the enraged princess.

"What?!" Corrin couldn't believe his ears. "You lie!" Why would his father every order his misfortune like that? Hans began to run away from either cowardice, fear, or both.

"Come back here!" Kamui ordered as she began to run after him when Ganglari began to glow and lifted Corrin into the air.

"Huh?" The sword then pulled him into the Bottomless Canyon. "Noooo!"

"Corrin!" Kamui was barely able to grab onto her brother's ankle and soon found herself falling into the canyon with her brother. 'Is this how it ends?' she thought to herself as they seemed to fall endlessly when suddenly, a purple, glittering light appeared. It was Lilith!

"My kin, my god, my blood…" she began to chant. "Dragons grant me strength! Great Moro, I beseech you!" A bright blue light wrapped around her and once it faded away, a little white dragon appeared in her place, sweeping up the royal twins. She pulled them out of the canyon to safety as Corrin looked up at her.

"Lilith? Is that you?" Corrin asked wide eyed. His beloved maid wasn't what he hoped she'd be, apparently.

"What…ARE you?" Kamui asked the former maid.

"Lady Kamui, Lord Corrin…I knew this day would come eventually." The white little dragon sighed. Her white scales were decorated with blue and red patterns and she still wore her maid bonnet. "This may come as a shock, but I am not a human."

"Well, we can see that," Corrin shook his head. "Are you a dragon?"

"Yes, this is my true form. You've seen it before. Do you remember?"

"The strange bird we rescued in the barn…" Kamui gasped in realization.

"That…was you…?" Corrin went wide eyed as he heard this form his sister.

"It was. Once I recovered, I was able to take human form. You were so kind to me that I decided to remain a human that I might serve you," she smiled warmly. "But now, I used a power that goes beyond capacity of a human body. I will not be able to return to that form." Corrin felt his heart drop as he heard this. "I don't mind, though." Lilith continued. "The most important thing to me is that you're safe…" Suddenly, the wind began to pick up. "Eeek!" Lilith tried with all her might to prevent from being blown away.

"Lilith be careful!" Kamui called out. "Drop me if you must… I won't have you sacrifice yourself for me!"

"First Dragons, I call on you," she ignored the princess as she went on with her own plan of escape. "Grant us access to the astral plane!" A blue orb appeared on the ground and began to expand in rays of light. Lilith flew toward the light and escaped the storm.

"What just happened?!" Corrin looked around him in surprise. The sky was blue and clear, and the atmosphere around him was soothing unlike at the Bottomless Canyon.

"Where…are we?" Kamui asked as she looked around. The grass around them was lush and green and the cobblestone sidewalks were aligned with cherry blossom trees which were in full bloom. It was quiet a view along with the flowing, crystal clear rivers. Words could simply not describe how beautiful this place was.

"This is a world parallel to the one in which you live, Lady Kamui," Lilith explained. "It is known as the astral plane."

"It's simply wonderful," Kamui clasped her hands together as her eyes drank in the view.

"How were you able to get us here?" Corrin turned to his scaled companion.

"The First Dragons have granted us the power to inhabit this dimension. Under their protection, we are safe here. Oh! Allow me to prepare a place for you to rest…" In a flash of light, a large tree house appeared.

"Did…did you just use a Dragon Vein?"

"Yes. The power of the First Dragons flows freely in this realm," Lilith explained. "You should know that space and time operate differently here as well…" she warned.

"We have so much to learn…" Kamui nodded in affirmation. "Is anyone else here?"

"No, we are alone," Lilith averted her gaze lamentedly. "There's no on left here…"

"I'm sorry," Kamui apologized earnestly. "I didn't mean to invoke any bad memories."

"It's OK, Kamui," Lilith's cheery smile returned once again. "I'm not lonely as long as I have the two of you in my life. Now…you should get some rest."

"Yes, you're right," the twins agreed as they went to the tree house. Inside, there were two identical rooms. Each had a bed, a small coffee table with chairs to accompany it, a book shelf, and a chest. The twins went into their own rooms and got some rest before meeting with Lilith again. As soon as they woke up, they hurried to return to their world.

"How are you feeling, Corrin?" Lilith asked the prince as he was the first to meet with her. "I know this is a lot to take in."

"Yes, it is. But I feel much better now…" he tried to fake a smile.

"Is something wrong?" the little white dragon asked with concern written all over her face.

"No… I'm all right," Corrin replied flatly. He didn't believe his own lie. After all this time, Lilith finally decided to reveal her true form. He wished she could have done that before it was too late. His chest ached as his feelings of heart break gnawed at him. "Actually, no." Corrin violently shook his head. He refused to believe it. "Lilith, is there no way you are able to-"

"There you are," Kamui cut off her brother. "Lilith, thank you so much! My wounds seem to have healed already. And my mind is now racing! I have so many questions about this world…" Kamui was unaware of her brother's sorrow as she cheerfully walked up to them.

"All in good time," Lilith smiled at the ecstatic princess. "For now, some business remains in the other world." The little dragon was relieved for now that she didn't have to explain to Corrin that she could never return to her human form.

"Yes, you're right. I can't relax until I know everyone made it safely home."

"Of course. There is just one thing you should know before you go back. When I open the portal, you will return to the same location you came from. That means you'll arrive right on the Hoshidan border. There may be soldiers lying in wait for you…"

"I understand. We'll be ready for them," Kamui nodded as she locked arms with her brother, ready for their transportation.

"Very well. Then I will open the gate." Lilith then sent the twins back to where they came from.

"Ah, we're back. But…where is everyone?" Kamui looked around.

"I'll go look around," Corrin said glumly as he walked away from his sister.

"Corrin…" she realized that he was upset about Lilith's true form. It really was a lot to take in.

"You're mine, Nohrian!" a voice yelled out as soon as Corrin was gone.

"Hmm?!" Kamui's head thrashed around to see who had said that but as quickly as she heard the voice, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head before blacking out.

* * *

Kamui awoke from the smell of food. She blinked open her eyes and saw an unfamiliar, dark, wooden, ceiling above her. She sat up and groaned from the pain in her head.

"Ngh…"

"Ah, you're awake." Kamui quickly turned her head to see Rinkah, the former prisoner she fought back in Nohr.

"Rinkah!" Kamui called out in surprise. "Corrin?!" Her brother sat right beside the woman, happily eating away a meal she had cooked for them.

"Sorry about that bump on your head," Rinkah apologized.

"She shad da sham ting ta meh!" Corrin spoke with food in his mouth. He seemed to be in good spirits all of a sudden after eating. Either he was just that good at hiding his emotions or food really did just make him happy.

* * *

 _Earlier_

* * *

"It's you!" Corrin shouted out as his eyes rested upon Rinkah's half naked body. "From the Flame Tribe, right? Where are we?" Oblivious to the situation, Corrin didn't pay much attention to her body. He only wanted to know where he was.

"GYAH! What are you doing in here?!" she yelled back as she slapped the oblivious prince. "This is the washroom!"

"I'm sorry! I had no idea, I swear. I was just looking around and-"

"Well look THAT way!" Rinkah began to throw things at him until he left. Later, after she was fully clothed, Rinkah apologized to Corrin. "Sorry about the bump on your head."

"Oh yea? Which one?" Corrin crossed his arms and pouted, making him appear like a child.

* * *

 _Present time_

* * *

"I'm going to hand you over to the Hoshidan authorities," she explained, trying to keep down the blush of embarrassment, as she gave Kamui a plate of food.

"I see. I suppose they'll want to hear an explanation for the unprovoked attack," Corrin put his chopsticks down and became serious as Kamui received the food though she was not hungry. "And then they'll probably execute us." Kamui had never heard her brother say something so negative in all their lives. For once, he was the one seeing the downside of the situation. But then again, what upside could there have been?

"Heh. I don't think so." Rinkah smirked impishly when there was a knock on the door.

"Gods… they're here already, aren't they?" Kamui flinched at the sound.

"Yes. It's time to go." The three went outside to see a familiar face.

"We meet again. Kaze, right?" Corrin greeted the green haired ninja.

"Yes. I'm glad we found you, Prince Corrin," he said as he took a knee and bowed to the twins.

"You are?" Corrin was taken aback. "Wait, am I missing something?"

"Please come with me, Your Highnesses. All will be explained.

"Very well." The twins were then taken to Hoshido's capital and were soon faced with the High Prince Ryoma.

* * *

 _In Hoshido_

* * *

"Welcome back, Kaze," the great prince praised the ninja who kneeled before him. "Good work."

"Thank you, Lord Ryoma."

"Did…did you just say Lord Ryoma," Kamui gulped.

"Yes," Rinkah answered the scared girl. "This is the high prince of Hoshido, Lord Ryoma."

"I understand."

"Hmm…" the high prince looked over the twins of Nohr.

"What are you waiting for?" Corrin asked anxiously. "If you're going to execute us, please get on with it."

Just then, they heard the clicking heals approaching from behind. They all turned around to see a beautiful woman in a white dress, adorned in a white cape and a golden headdress. Her sleek, long, black hair was tied back in a ponytail as her bangs swept across her forehead.

"I cannot believe it is really you…" the woman looked over Kamui and Corrin, teary eyed.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Kamui asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I am so happy. Oh, I've missed you so much!" she smiled brightly as tears of joy slowly fell from her eyes. "Come here, my sweet children!" She walked up to the shocked twins and hugged them both in her warm embrace.

"What?!" Corrin yelled out in surprise from what she said and her hug.

"Your sweet children?!" Kamui repeated. "What are you talking about? That's not possible…"

* * *

 **And there you have it. Lilith is a FLIPPIN DRAGON! So sad…poor Corrin ):**

 **The twins also now find out they aren't Nohrians as they thought. Next chapter will be over them meeting their real family and all that. See you next time!**


End file.
